wotfandomcom-20200222-history
What is yet to happen
This is a theory page, listing what is yet to happen in the last book. Feel free to add what is missing, or re-organizing it if the classification by person and what comes from them is messy. Rand * Rand gives babies to Aviendha. * Rand might lose his sight. * His blood is shed on the slopes of Shayol Ghul. * Merge with "another man". (One could argue that He already has merged with Lews Therin) * Rand binds the Nine Moons to him. * Rand will die, to live. * Rand will meet Gawyn and Galad. * Rand will face the Amyrlin Seat and know her anger. * Rand will face women who channel and argue with them. (The argument will possibly be over who will lead the forces of light against the Shadow in Tarmon Gai'don) * Rand will Break the World. (It could be an actual Breaking like the one after the War of Power or it could be the seperation of the Nations who will unite to battle the Shadow) *Rand might deal with the Semirhage problem or might leave it to Cadsuane. (Semirhage was captured at the end of KoD) *Rand must bow to the Crystal Throne to win the Last Battle (Seanchan Karaethon Cycle prophesy, may not happen since those prophesies were twisted by Ishamael before being sent to Seanchan on the fleet Artur Hawkwing sent to conquer the Seanchan, Ishamael was under the guise of Artur Hawkwing's most trusted adviser, Jalwin Moerad at the time) Mat * Mat "abandons half the Light in the world to save the world". This coupled with Egwene's Dreaming of Mat putting one of his eyes on a Balancing Scale and Mat going to see the Eelfinn (who are notorious for taking harsh payments in return for wishes) suggests that Mat will have to give them one of his eyes as payment. * Another theory is that Mat (who has come to believe the Eelfinn can see through his eyes) cuts out one of his own eyes so their rescue efforts aren't given away. * Mat and Thom rescue Moiraine (and suceed in order to prove Min's viewing true) Perrin * Min's viewing in tEotW,ch15: trees flowering all around Perrin-possibly refers to the Nym * Something happens to Rand and Perrin Rescues him twice (Book 6 Lord of Chaos.. completed once, one more to go) * Perrin somehow seems linked to the throne of Saldea by more than marriage (see Min's viewing about the broken crown); if Tenobia dies, Lord Bashere will likely refuse the throne. This leaves Faile with the title, but she may just hand it to Perrin instead. * Faile finds that Perrin has slept in Berelain's Tent and takes it the wrong way (most likely will be a major argument). Egwene, Aes Sedai and Asha'man * Gets the Amyrlin Seat * Links with the Kin, the Wise Ones, the Sea Folk * Links with the Asha'man? (Elaida's construction would become the Black Tower?) * She is helped by a Seanchan with a sword (from one of her dreams, may that seanchan be Egeanin? she's the only one who can use a sword that seems likely to help Aes Sedai for the moment) * Siuan and Gareth Bryne marry/bond. Something happens that would have killed both had they not been together. * Logain finds his glory (becomes M'Hael or Tamyrlin beside Egwene?) (Fights alongside rand against Taim, As well as possible leadership after Rand's death) * White Tower is attacked by the Seanchan (no guarantee this will happen in the last book; might be a cliffhanger ending. Also, Dreams are not 100% required to happen at all, so it may be an 'if' rather than a 'when'; It is possible this 'attack' is simply Mat coming back to claim the Horn, he is Seanchan now, afterall). * The Black Tower will rent in blood and fire, and sisters shall walk its grounds. (Possible revolt in the Black Tower and Sisters shall walk its grounds because of the recent bonding between Asha'man and Aes Sedai, especially the Red Ajah) * Cadsuane will have long talks with Semirhage. Lan * Journeys to Malkier with the men of the Borderlands riding with him Elayne and other kings and queens * Elayne is crowned * Elayne gives birth * Berelain finds a "Man in White who will make her fall head over heels"(Galad? See Min's viewing in LoC, could be a gai'shain or da'covale) * Tenobia gives her throne to Faile? Mazrim Taim * Will make another attempt to kill Rand, knowing that if Rand is dead the Asha'man will follow him. * This will result in an out and out confrontation between Rand and Taim (for what is happening at the black tower..could it be between Logain and Taim? and that could be Logain's glory?) Questions To be discussed in the Talk page * Will Nynaeve or Min get pregnant? See also * Min's viewings * Egwene's dreams * Karaethon Cycle